LE JUGE ET LA ROSE
by KanonWithSaints
Summary: Pourquoi le Juge du Garuda était-il venu se ressourcer en Grèce alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire dans son pays natal ? Il aura peut-être jamais de réponse à sa question…
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romance

Univers : Yaoi

Couples : Eaque / Aphrodite

Rating : M ou NC-17

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de ma fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada… Heureusement, il me permet de les lui emprunter et je l'en remercie…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Eaque poussa un long soupir et leva son regard doré vers le ciel lumineux en mettant sa main en visière devant ses yeux pour les protéger des rayons du soleil… Depuis sa résurrection, le Garuda avait eu envie de quitter le Royaume des Ténèbres et de profiter de l'astre solaire qui à cet instant précis était à son zénith. Mais pourquoi le Juge des Enfers était-il venu en Grèce alors que son pays d'origine était le Népal et qu'il aurait très bien pu y retourner ? Il n'aurait peut-être jamais de réponse à sa question mais le fait est qu'il était là, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir moulant sans manche mettant en valeur son torse harmonieusement musclé. Eaque marchait donc d'un pas léger sur le sable blanc de la petite plage près du Sanctuaire des Chevaliers d'Athéna, mais, il était de ceux qui appartiennent au signe de l'eau et l'étendue marine appelait son corps musclé et bronzé pour une rencontre aquatique. Il retira alors son tee-shirt et son pantalon et se dirigea vers la mer seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir moulant à souhait… Il y plongea et poussa un petit soupir de bien-être en sentant la fraicheur de l'eau lui parcourir l'échine. Le Juge des Enfers était un très bon nageur. Il souda ses jambes entre elles et se mit à onduler gracieusement dans les flots aquatiques. Il nagea ainsi un moment puis cessa tout mouvement et se retourna sur le dos. Là, il devint immobile, se maintenant entre deux eaux. Le dos légèrement courbé et la tête rejetée en arrière, il ferma ses beaux yeux ambrés submergé par une sensation de flottement intense. Tout était calme, si calme et si reposant qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était arrivé près d'un amas de rochers contre lesquels les vagues venaient se fracasser en un bruit sourd.

Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite, le Chevalier d'or des Poissons avait décidé d'aller bronzer sur la plage. Il en avait assez d'avoir la peau si blanche et un léger hâle serait le bienvenu. Mais, comme pour tout le reste, le Poisson ne voulait pas le faire à moitié et, c'est du bronzage intégral qu'il voulait, sans aucune marque de vêtement... Donc pour être tranquille, il avait choisi de se rendre dans une petite crique déserte et retirée, pas très loin de la plage et sur laquelle on ne pouvait accéder que par la mer ou alors en escaladant des rochers abruptes et y était venu avec la panoplie du parfait plagiste à savoir une grande serviette de bain, un petit parasol pour abriter sa tête du soleil et un sac avec de l'eau, quelques fruits, un livre, un baladeur MP4 et bien sûr un tube de crème solaire car, pas question d'attraper des coups de soleil pour le beau Suédois ! Le Chevalier installa donc son petit matériel et se déshabilla entièrement, offrant son corps aux courbes affolantes à la caresse des rayons de soleil. Il attacha ses longues boucles d'azur en une queue de cheval haute pour ne pas être gêné et prit le temps de se mettre de la crème solaire partout. Ensuite il s'allongea sur le ventre, sortit son baladeur, ajusta les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, attrapa son livre qu'il ouvrit devant lui, mit ses lunettes de soleil et laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction. Voilà un après midi de bronzette qui s'annonçait très bien !

Eaque nagea un petit moment dans les eaux bleues de la mer Egée, arborant tantôt une nage, tantôt une autre. Puis à un moment donné, il se sentit un peu fatigué et jugea plus prudent de faire une petite pause. Il était certes un très bon nageur mais, il y avait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de natation et il ne s'agissait pas de faire un malaise ou d'avoir une crampe...  
Le Garuda s'approcha donc en nageant lentement de l'amas de rochers et se hissa souplement dessus tout dégoulinant d'eau. Parmi les rochers escarpés, il en vit un assez plat un peu plus haut et décida d'aller s'y installer pour y sécher au soleil. Arrivé en haut, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une petite crique de sable blanc agrémentée d'une falaise la surplombant et surtout de voir quelqu'un allongé sur une serviette de bain et qui semblait dormir.  
Le séduisant Juge des Enfers se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas et mis ses mains en visière pour mieux savourer le joli spectacle qui lui était offert de voir. En effet, la dite personne était allongée sur le ventre et sur une serviette de bain, mais elle était complètement nue… Le Népalais ne savait pas qui était le bel inconnu certes, mais il sentit pourtant une douce chaleur envahir ses reins et son bas ventre à la vue des jolies fesses blanches et rondes, et qui semblaient si douces au toucher.

Aphrodite quant à lui somnolait un peu, bercé par la musique de son baladeur, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Le livre était ouvert mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus...  
Et puis soudain, le Poisson redressa la tête et retira ses lunettes de soleil pour regarder tout autour de lui. Il n'était plus seul dans le coin, il sentait un léger cosmos, un peu camouflé comme ils avaient tous l'habitude de le faire maintenant qu'ils étaient en paix... Ce n'était pas un Chevalier ça, ni un Marina ! C'était un cosmos plus... sombre, bien que pas menaçant du tout... Un spectre alors ? Oui peut être... ce cosmos lui rappelait quelque chose... Il se retourna et s'assit sur sa serviette afin de mieux voir la crique. Et puis, il vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs, debout sur un rocher qui surplombait la petite plage où il se trouvait. L'inconnu avait mis ses mains en visière à cause du soleil et le regardait sans trop se gêner. Le premier réflexe du Suédois fut de rabattre un pan de sa serviette de bain sur son sexe, mais finalement il interrompit son geste sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, il remit ses lunettes de soleil et s'appuya sur ses deux mains un peu vers l'arrière, en croisant légèrement ses jambes. Après tout ce garçon avait l'air très séduisant, même de loin, et s'il voulait se rincer l'œil, ma foi, Aphrodite n'était pas contre... Il aimait sentir le regard des hommes sur son corps...

Eaque debout sur son rocher admirait le corps aux courbes affolantes du bel inconnu allongé sur le sable. Il le regarda pendant un moment quand soudain, comme s'il avait ressenti une présence, le garçon aux longues boucles turquoises se retourna et s'asseya sur sa serviette… Il en attrapa un morceau pour en cacher une certaine partie de son anatomie, mais renonça pour le plus grand plaisir du Juge des Enfers qui ne se lassait pas d'admirer ce qui lui était offert de voir ! Une petite voix intérieure lui disait d'arrêter de regarder ainsi le séduisant jeune homme… mais c'était plus fort que lui… il n'y arrivait pas… Et si tout à l'heure, ses yeux d'ambre étaient fixés sur ses jolies fesses blanches et rondes, à présent, ils ne quittaient pas la virilité que le garçon ne cherchait même pas à cacher… Est-ce que leur petit jeu allait durer longtemps ? Le Népalais espérait que non… Il avait très envie de faire connaissance avec le bel inconnu… Le rocher sur lequel était le Garuda donnait d'un côté sur la mer Egée et de l'autre sur la petite plage de sable fin. Il entreprit donc de descendre lestement côté plage et une fois sur le sable s'adossa au dit rocher. A présent, il pouvait le voir d'un peu plus près et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en constatant la beauté du jeune homme en question. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus azur, de jolies lèvres roses parfaitement bien dessinées, un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche qui le rendait encore plus séduisant et surtout un corps superbe avec tout ce qui va avec au niveau de l'entrejambe… En somme, ce garçon était une pure merveille de la nature !

\- Bonjour… Fit pourtant simplement Eaque comme si aucune autre parole ne pouvait sortir de ses lèvres tant il était subjugué par la beauté du jeune homme…

Derrière ses verres solaires sombres, Aphrodite ne perdit rien de la descente du jeune homme vers la plage. Cette descente faisait jouer les muscles de son corps athlétique, juste vêtu d'un boxer de bain moulant à souhait qui mettait en valeur ses fesses fermes et des attributs virils qui firent courir un frisson dans le dos du séduisant Chevalier d'Or...

\- Bonjour bel inconnu... Répondit Aphrodite en retirant ses lunettes de soleil avec ce sourire ravageur et charmant qui faisait craquer tous les garçons.

Le nouvel arrivant était vraiment beau ! Un corps élégamment musclé, légèrement bronzé et un regard couleur d'ambre qui affola tout de suite les sens du Suédois. Et puis soudain son sourire s'accentua, il venait de reconnaître son visiteur... c'était bien un Juge des Enfers !

\- Tu es Eaque du Garuda n'est-ce pas…

Aphrodite se demanda un instant ce qu'un Juge d'Hadès pouvait bien venir faire si près du Sanctuaire d'Athéna... Peut être rendre visite à quelqu'un... après tout ils étaient en paix maintenant...

\- Viens t'asseoir si tu n'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire... Je n'ai que de l'eau à t'offrir pour boire... et des fruits si tu veux... Proposa le Suédois avec un sourire à faire se damner un Saint.

Le Garuda bien que ne le connaissant pas lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha… Il se sentait attiré comme un aimant par ce garçon qui dégageait un délicat parfum de roses et qui semblait lui, le connaître.

\- Oui je suis bien Eaque du Garuda… Un des trois Juges des Enfers… Répondit-il en glissant avec sensualité ses doigts dans les quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui lui barraient le front… Par contre, il éluda le reste de son titre jugeant inutile d'en rajouter…

Quant au bel inconnu, le Népalais devait bien se douter un peu de qui il s'agissait… En effet, quel garçon d'une aussi grande beauté pouvait se trouver si près du Sanctuaire d'Athéna si ce n'était un de ses Chevaliers et qui plus est, peut-être le plus beau parmi tous… Et puis il y avait ce parfum de roses que le Garuda avait sentit émaner du jeune homme…

\- Aphrodite… Tu es Aphrodite le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons… Conclut le Juge des Enfers en prenant place près du jeune homme. Et non je n'ai rien à faire de particulier pour le moment… Mais je peux très vite trouver une occupation… Répondit le séduisant Juge du Garuda en rivant son regard ambré dans les jolis yeux bleus azurs de son vis-à-vis… Mais dis moi mon joli Chevalier… tu viens souvent ici te faire bronzer… nu ? Demanda t-il en effleurant du bout de son index le bras d'Aphrodite…

Juste un effleurement… une infime caresse… Depuis le premier regard posé sur lui, Eaque avait eu envie de toucher la peau du Gold Saint qui semblait si douce…

-Tu as la peau très douce tu sais…Déclara Eaque sans cesser de faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur le bras d'Aphrodite… Il risquait de se prendre une claque dans la figure et il ne l'aurait pas volée mais tant pis…

Quant à l'eau et aux fruits que lui proposa le Chevalier d'Athéna, le Népalais ne répondit pas trop occupé à parcourir des yeux le magnifique visage du joli Chevalier d'Or...

Aphrodite avait vu juste, c'était bien l'un des trois Juges des Enfers. Et qui plus est, pas n'importe lequel, mais justement celui qu'il avait le plus remarqué lors de son séjour parmi les Spectres du Dieu des Ténèbres... Eaque du Garuda... Avec ses cheveux sombres et son regard doré, le Poisson l'avait tout de suite repéré... Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres rosées du Suédois... Tiens, est-ce qu'il était déjà entrain de se faire draguer ? Un rapide le bel Eaque...

\- En effet, je suis le Chevalier d'or du signe des Poissons ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le saurais vu qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé lorsque j'étais... là-bas... En effet, je viens souvent ici... C'est tranquille et d'habitude je ne rencontre personne... Je n'aime pas les traces de vêtements sur mon bronzage, c'est pour ça que je préfère bronzer nu et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il me faut un endroit tranquille...

Le regard ambré du Juge ne quittait pas le visage d'Aphrodite et celui-ci se demanda un instant si c'était pour essayer de résister à la tentation de regarder... plus bas... Le Poisson eut un petit frisson sous la légère caresse sur son bras... Allons, il fallait se reprendre car il s'était promis de ne plus se laisser aller aussi facilement qu'avant à des aventures amoureuses et il retira doucement son bras non sans un certain regret… Eaque avait eu pas mal d'aventures dans sa vie, mais jamais il ne s'était trouvé confronté à ce que l'on appelle plus communément un 'coup de foudre'… Car il fallait bien l'admettre, c'est ce qui lui était arrivé quand il avait vu Aphrodite sur la plage et nu qui plus est… Une des flèche de Cupidon avait du le toucher et le cœur du beau Garuda s'était mis à battre la chamade pour le joli Chevalier d'Or… Quelle étrange coïncidence quand le dit Chevalier d'Or porte le prénom de la Déesse de l'amour… Le Juge des Enfers assis à côté du Suédois ne pouvait quitter des yeux le visage de son vis-à-vis… Est-ce que Aphrodite allait se douter que si le Népalais le fixait ainsi c'était pour ne pas laisser glisser son regard vers son entrejambe ?

\- J'ai deviné que tu étais Aphrodite grâce au parfum de roses qui émane de toi mon joli Chevalier.

Ainsi Aphrodite venait dans cet endroit isolé pour être tranquille…

\- Excuse-moi… Je te dérange sûrement alors et tu dois me trouver bien entreprenant… En déduit le Garuda qui avait pourtant senti le petit frisson du Gold Saint.

De toute façon, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse de film… Aphrodite ne le regarderait peut-être jamais comme lui, le Juge du Garuda regardait le joli Suédois… Avec les yeux d'un sentiment nouveau… Peut-être ceux d'un amour naissant…


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer parce qu'un beau garçon qu'il venait juste de rencontrer se permettait de toucher son bras ou de lui faire des compliments... ou même de caresser du regard son corps nu... Non au contraire même, cela lui plaisait ! Mais après sa résurrection, le beau Suédois s'était dit qu'il allait essayer d'être... un tout petit peu plus sage... un petit peu moins branché sexe... Mais c'était difficile car il aimait plaire, faire du charme et aussi il adorait qu'on lui en fasse... Et pour couronner le tout, aujourd'hui, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un garçon diablement séduisant et qui semblait un peu fasciné par lui...

\- Tu ne me déranges pas du tout... et même en fait, je n'aime pas trop être seul... c'est juste que... disons que ma tenue n'est pas très... adéquate... pour être en compagnie de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas plus que ça...

Cette explication fut donnée avec un sourire un peu coquin et un regard un brin aguicheur... Et oui, difficile pour le charmeur invétéré qu'était le Poisson de changer ainsi d'attitude presque du jour au lendemain.

\- J'aime bien les garçons entreprenants et quand ils sont aussi... séduisants que toi... c'est un vrai plaisir...

Aphrodite s'allongea sur sa serviette et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête en poussant un petit soupir de bien être. Après tout pourquoi lutter ? Eaque était bien trop beau pour qu'il puisse résister à ses petites avances, alors autant se laisser aller à la douceur de ces premiers instants... ceux où l'on s'observe, où l'on se frôle, juste pour voir...

\- Merci mon joli Chevalier… C'est gentil à toi de dire que je suis séduisant… Mais tu sais… je peux te retourner le compliment… Je te trouve très beau…

Eaque se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais le séduisant Suédois allongé nu auprès de lui mettait ses sens en ébullition et si ça continuait, il allait commencer à se sentir très à l'étroit dans son boxer… allons bon, il aurait l'air malin avec une bosse déformant son vêtement… La peau d'Aphrodite semblait appeler les doigts du Garuda pour un effleurement… une caresse… Mais tout à l'heure le joli Chevalier des Poissons avait retiré son bras et du coup Eaque n'osait plus trop le toucher même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait… Mais comment résister quand on a le plus beau garçon étendu nu près de soi… Eaque ne pouvait pas… C'est alors qu'il vit la petite bouteille d'huile solaire près du Suédois… Il la prit et la retourna entre ses doigts pour en lire l'étiquette… En revanche, même si ses yeux lisaient la petite notice, son esprit lui était ailleurs… comme par exemple sur le corps aux courbes affolantes de son séduisant voisin…

A travers ses paupières mi closes, Aphrodite observait Eaque qui était assis près de lui... Il était vraiment très beau et le Poisson sentait ses résolutions de sagesse fondre comme neige au soleil en le regardant... Comme ça devait être agréable d'être serré contre ce corps si joliment musclé ! _*Oups doucement Aphrodite, n'oublie pas dans quelle tenue tu es... A la moindre petite envie ça va se voir !*_ Le Suédois se retourna à nouveau sur le ventre et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

\- Tu veux bien me mettre un peu d'huile ? Je veux bien bronzer mais je n'aimerais pas attraper de coups de soleil ! Ce n'est pas joli et puis, ça fait mal... surtout au lit...

Aphrodite ramena sa longue couette sur son épaule pour bien dégager son dos et redressa un peu la tête pour rencontrer le regard du Juge des Enfers.

\- S'il te plait... Rajouta t-il avec son plus joli sourire.

\- Ce serait vraiment dommage si le soleil brûlait une aussi jolie peau… affirma le Juge des Enfers plus que troublé en plongeant son regard d'ambre dans les jolis yeux bleus du Chevalier d'or… Si Eaque le fixait ainsi, Aphrodite allait sûrement voir le trouble du Népalais dans les yeux dorés… Mais cela importait peu au beau Juge… Au moins, peut-être que le Poisson serait à quoi s'en tenir concernant Eaque à son égard…

Le Garuda s'installa donc plus confortablement auprès d'Aphrodite, versa un peu du contenu du flacon dans le creux de sa main et entreprit d'en étaler sur le dos du joli Suédois qui avait reposé sa tête sur ses avant-bras… Aphrodite lui avait simplement demandé de lui passer de l'huile solaire, mais c'était beaucoup pour le Népalais qui rêvait depuis un petit moment de sentir la peau douce du Chevalier d'or sous ses doigts… Il commença donc par les épaules sur lesquelles il passa succinctement puis descendit un peu plus bas dans le milieu du dos… C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait... La peau d'Aphrodite était d'une infinie douceur. A présent, il en avait la preuve... Il descendit de plus en plus bas et, en arrivant aux creux des reins du Chevalier d'or, les gestes d'Eaque se firent de plus en plus caressants… Et juste en dessous, il y avait les deux jolis globes nacrés… Le Juge du Garuda allait-il oser s'y aventurer … ?

Aphrodite ne s'était pas trompé, il troublait bel et bien le beau Juge des Enfers... il le lut facilement dans son regard doré et Eaque ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas à s'en cacher...

\- Tes mains sont merveilleusement douces... Murmura le Suédois en fermant ses yeux azur sous le bien être qui l'envahissait.

Le Chevalier des Poissons se sentait si bien en cet instant... Il aurait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi, mais la présence de ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine, le rendait... serein et étrangement bien et heureux et cette main qui caressait sa peau et qui s'attardait au creux de ses reins, il avait l'impression qu'il l'attendait depuis toujours... Il eut un petit soupir et bougea légèrement ses hanches... ce qui devait arriver était arrivé et, allongé sur le ventre, son sexe gonflé le gênait...

\- Eaque... Murmura t-il doucement.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander carrément de lui caresser les fesses !

\- Tu peux en mettre partout tu sais... Conclut-il d'une voix douce.

Le petit soupir du Chevalier d'or ne lui échappa pas et le Garuda ne put retenir un petit frisson en le voyant bouger un peu ses hanches… Eaque osait à peine imaginer ce que cachait le joli Suédois allongé sur le ventre et il sentait immanquablement son sexe se gonfler dans son boxer… Mettre de l'huile solaire partout comme le lui demanda Aphrodite… Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Pas vraiment, mais peu importe, le Juge des Enfers avait très envie de caresser chaque parcelle de peau du Suédois… que ce soit à des endroits plus intimes que d'autres ou non… Il s'attarda alors encore un peu au creux des reins, plus pour faire durer le plaisir que pour autre chose avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur les deux jolies fesses qu'ils caressèrent en douceur… Là aussi la peau était d'une infinie douceur… Aphrodite poussa un petit gémissement et desserra un peu les cuisses…

\- Tu sais que je pourrais prendre très vite goût à te passer de l'huile solaire mon joli Chevalier… Susurra le beau Garuda en se penchant à l'oreille du Suédois…

Et puis les doigts du Népalais continuèrent leur parcours… Ils descendirent sur l'arrière des cuisses, jusque derrière les genoux et remontèrent vers l'intérieur où la peau est plus fine et plus sensible… Il remonta encore plus discrètement, en un geste lent et calculé et effleura du bout de son majeur les testicules avant de glisser à nouveau vers les deux jolis globes pâles qu'il prit avec délice dans le creux de sa main…

Un soupir de bien être échappa à nouveau au Suédois... Elles étaient si chaudes ces mains qui glissaient ainsi sur sa peau ! Un petit cri franchit même ses lèvres lorsqu'un doigt aventureux effleura ses testicules... Aphrodite se redressa alors brusquement et s'assit pour faire face au Juge, son cœur battant la chamade. Il se rendit alors compte que son sexe était dressé entre ses longues cuisses fuselées et rabattit un pan de sa serviette sur lui sans quitter Eaque du regard. Que lui arrivait-il de se cacher ainsi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Chevalier d'or avait envie de faire l'amour un quart d'heure après avoir rencontré un garçon...

\- Excuse-moi... mon corps réagit très vite et... enfin je t'ai juste demandé de me passer de l'huile solaire et... j'espère que tu ne vas pas penser que je... Aphrodite s'interrompit et soupira. En fait... tu aurais raison de le penser... je ne suis pas très pudique et je m'offre facilement...

Mais pourquoi disait-il ça ? Il ne voulait pas que le Juge des Enfers le prenne pour un garçon facile ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il s'éloigne de lui ? Les beaux yeux d'azur s'embuèrent de larmes une des rares fois de la vie d'Aphrodite... Il eut envie de se jeter dans les bras forts du Népalais pour sentir sa peau contre lui.

\- Eaque...

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire... Pour une fois, il ne savait plus du tout où son cœur voulait le mener...

Ce coup ci, Eaque ne se gêna pas pour laisser courir son regard d'ambre sur l'entrejambe du joli Suédois et constata avec un plaisir évident la belle érection dressée entre les cuisses fuselées d'Aphrodite… Quant à son propre sexe, il le sentait dur et gonflé et il se dit qu'il ne faudrait plus longtemps pour qu'il éprouve le besoin d'être libéré de sa prison de tissu…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais… Je suis dans le même état que toi… Déclara le Népalais… Tu as sûrement du le remarquer ou alors tu dois un peu te douter que je commence à être un peu à l'étroit dans mon boxer… Mais que veux tu, nous les garçons on est ainsi… De ce côté-là, on ne peut rien cacher de ce que l'on ressent… ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire tandis qu'Aphrodite avait rabattu un pan de sa serviette sur son sexe tendu…

Le regard d'azur et le regard ambré ne s'étaient pas quittés un seul instant et le cœur du Juge du Garuda se serra dans sa poitrine en constatant les larmes contenues dans les jolis yeux bleus du Suédois qui lui avoua ne pas être pudique et s'offrir facilement…

\- Ne cache pas ton beau bijou d'amour mon joli Poisson… Il est magnifique… Et puis il a sûrement besoin de petites caresses… Murmura de sa voix chaude le Népalais…

Allait-il se passer quelque chose entre les deux garçons… Une simple aventure sans lendemain… ? Une belle histoire d'amour… ? Et puis le prénom du Juge du Garuda fut prononcé par la voix mélodieuse d'Aphrodite… Un simple 'Eaque'… comme s'il s'agissait d'une demande de la part du joli Chevalier d'or…

Aphrodite était très troublé par la proximité d'Eaque, par ses mains caressantes... Il avait d'abord pensé faire comme d'habitude... séduire ce beau garçon et pourquoi pas... s'amuser un peu ? Mais cette fois, bizarrement, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude justement... Généralement le Suédois s'en fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui et seul son plaisir comptait, mais là, avec Eaque, c'était différent... il n'avait pas envie que le Juge pense qu'il était un garçon futile et seulement préoccupé de son physique... Une sensation étrange pour Aphrodite... il voulait plaire au Garuda mais pas seulement en le provoquant et en le charmant... Et puis Eaque lui avoua qu'il était dans le même état que lui et le Poisson ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le sexe gonflé et tendu du beau Juge... une vague de chaleur parcourut son corps à cette pensée et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard d'azur vers l'entrejambe de son séduisant voisin… Besoin de caresses... oui c'est vrai il avait très envie de se soulager sous les caresses du beau Népalais... Le regard brillant du Suédois se plongea dans les yeux aux reflets d'or. Il avait envie de venir se blottir dans les bras d'Eaque... Il relâcha alors le coin de serviette avec lequel il s'était caché et se rapprocha du Népalais…

\- Eaque... tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? Murmura t-il presque timidement tout en effleurant du bout de son index les pectoraux bien dessinés du Juge des Enfers.

Si le seul contact de l'index d'Aphrodite sur son torse aux muscles bien dessinés faisait frissonner Eaque, qu'est ce que cela donnerait si le joli Poisson faisait courir ses doigts sur d'autres parties de son corps… sur son ventre… sur ses cuisses par exemple… ou d'autres endroits bien plus intimes… Le Garuda fondait à vue d'œil auprès du Chevalier d'or, son cœur battait la chamade et il cru bien qu'il allait défaillir lorsqu'il vit le beau regard bleu azur se poser sur son entrejambe gonflé… Aucun doute… Aphrodite allait voir la bosse qui déformait son boxer… Mais peu importe, c'était le joli Suédois qui le mettait dans cet état et le Garuda n'avait pas l'intention de lui cacher le troublant effet qu'il lui faisait… Et puis Aphrodite lui avait demandé d'une voix douce et mélodieuse de le prendre dans ses bras… Etait-il possible de refuser ? Non, le Juge des Enfers ne le pouvait pas… D'ailleurs que pouvait-il refuser au Chevalier d'or qui malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent presque pas avait déjà capturé son cœur… Eaque ne résista pas plus longtemps et serra délicatement, presque timidement Aphrodite contre lui… Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos du Poisson, allant de la nuque recouverte de soyeux cheveux turquoise jusqu'aux creux des reins avant de remonter un peu plus haut et les poser sur ses hanches fines… Il recula ensuite son visage et son regard doré glissa avec envie sur la jolie bouche bien dessinée du Chevalier d'or… Elle le tentait tant cette jolie bouche…

\- Tu as de très jolies lèvres et j'ai très envie de les embrasser…

Le Garuda rapprocha un peu plus son visage de celui d'Aphrodite… A présent, leurs lèvres étaient très proches et pourtant il n'osait pas y poser les siennes… Il semblait attendre une quelconque permission du joli Suédois...

Aphrodite noua ses bras autour de la taille du Juge et posa sa tête sur son torse... Un petit soupir de bien être lui échappa. Il était bien... si bien... au chaud, protégé, en sécurité... C'était cette sensation qu'il avait toujours recherché sans jamais la trouver. Il entendait battre le cœur du beau Juge des Enfers... plus rapidement que la normale... tout comme le sien d'ailleurs... Les mains d'Eaque glissaient dans son dos en une douce caresse, s'arrêtaient dans le creux de ses reins et remontaient sur ses hanches, mais sans se permettre plus. Aphrodite appréciait cette délicatesse, mais en même temps, il aurait voulu les sentir sur ses fesses... Le regard d'azur du Poisson caressa un instant les lèvres du Garuda, souriant à son compliment.

\- Les tiennes sont très belles aussi et... elles ont l'air si douces...

Ses doigts fins caressèrent la nuque d'Eaque et se perdirent dans les cheveux de jais qui la parsemait, les rapprochant encore un peu plus... leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque et la douce attente où elles se toucheraient enfin fit frémir Aphrodite...

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser... Souffla le Suédois en franchissant les derniers millimètres et en posant enfin ses lèvres sur celles du Juge en fermant les yeux.

Le Juge du Garuda répondit au baiser de son séduisant compagnon et se laissa emporter par le flot de sensations enivrantes qui l'avait envahi tout entier… Il entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et frémit en même temps que le joli Suédois quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois… Il sentit les doigts d'Aphrodite sur sa nuque et l'agréable chaleur qui coulait dans ses veines lui disait qu'il avait envie de les sentir autre part… Sur sa virilité gonflée par exemple qui telle qu'elle le montrait avait envie d'atteindre ce point de non retour si fort et si merveilleux… Le Népalais se laissa alors guider par son instinct et son désir… Ses mains prirent plus d'assurance et au lieu de rester sur les hanches du joli Chevalier d'or, glissèrent sur ses épaules, puis le long de son dos, s'attardèrent aux creux de ses reins et caressèrent enfin ses fesses fermes et bien galbées… Un long frémissement parcourut le corps du Juge des Enfers quand il sentit le sexe d'Aphrodite dur et gonflé contre le sien qui l'était tout autant dans son boxer…

\- Aphrodite… Souffla t-il contre les douces lèvres du séduisant garçon qui allait peut-être devenir son amant… Et même plus comme l'espérait le beau Garuda...

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut... magique... C'est le qualificatif qu'Aphrodite lui trouva tant il l'apprécia… Les mains du Juge, jusqu'ici posées sur les reins du Suédois, s'enhardirent alors et glissèrent lentement sur son dos, ses hanches, pour terminer leur parcours sur ses fesses fermes. Aphrodite se serra un peu plus contre son compagnon et eut un petit gémissement en sentant son sexe tout dur contre le sien...

'Aphrodite'... Avait soufflé la voix chaude du Népalais. Que de demandes informulées dans ce simple nom ! Le Chevalier d'or se dégagea doucement des bras protecteurs du beau Juge et eut comme un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Eaque, je... j'ai très envie de continuer plus loin avec toi... mais... je ne voudrais pas que ce soit fait à la va vite, comme ça sur la plage... juste pour le plaisir de... 'tirer un coup'... J'ai vécu comme ça avant les guerres et... même pendant... et ce n'est plus ce que je souhaite maintenant... Je ne veux plus faire l'amour juste pour le sexe et, avec toi justement, je sens qu'il y a autre chose... quelque chose de plus... doux, de plus tendre...

Le regard d'azur du Suédois se perdit dans les yeux d'ambre du Juge des Enfers, comme pour y chercher une confirmation de ce qu'il disait. Si Eaque ne cherchait qu'à passer un bon moment, alors tant pis, Aphrodite était décidé à ne pas aller plus loin avec lui, même si certainement il aurait beaucoup de regrets…

L'aveu du Chevalier d'or laissa le Garuda perplexe… Une simple histoire de sexe… Voilà ce à quoi faisait allusion le joli Poisson… Apparemment, il pensait que c'était ce qu'Eaque voulait… Une simple partie de jambes en l'air, une aventure sans lendemain pour assouvir un désir né subitement… Il connaissait la réputation du Suédois, il savait qu'il aimait les aventures sans lendemain et la déclaration d'Aphrodite sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus faire l'amour juste pour le sexe, rassura le Népalais… Le Chevalier d'or riva ses deux diamants azurs dans le regard ambré du Garuda… Il paraissait tellement perdu à ce moment, il avait l'air de se poser tant de questions…

\- C'est vrai, j'ai eu envie de toi dès que je t'ai vu nu sur cette plage… Et puis je connaissais ta réputation de … euh… coureur de caleçons… Et je m'étais dit que ce serait facile de… t'avoir… Eaque s'interrompit quelques instants… Il était mal à l'aise de dire de telles choses à Aphrodite… Puis il reprit… Mais, il s'est passé quelque chose entre temps… Quelque chose de plus fort qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'éprouver du désir…

Le Juge des Enfers se leva et alla vers le rivage. Les vaguelettes d'eau caressant ses pieds le firent frissonner… Comme les doigts d'Aphrodite sur son corps l'avait fait frissonner quelques minutes auparavant… Quant à son sexe, il était toujours gonflé dans son boxer et il fallait qu'il calme la lave en fusion qui courait dans ses veines…

\- J'ai besoin de me rafraichir les idées… et autre chose aussi… Déclara t-il en avançant dans la mer…


	3. Chapter 3

Le regard d'ambre du Népalais se perdit dans le lointain, fixant la ligne imaginaire qui sépare le ciel de la terre… que devait-il faire… S'éloigner du Chevalier d'or pour qui son cœur s'ouvrait de plus en plus à de tendres sentiments ? Aphrodite quant à lui était partagé entre le regret d'avoir mis fin à son étreinte avec Eaque et la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à s'en tenir à cette nouvelle règle de conduite qu'il avait décidé d'adopter dans sa nouvelle vie. Le Garuda lui avoua qu'au début en effet, il avait pensé que le Poisson serait facile à draguer car il connaissait sa réputation... Puis il rajouta qu'entre temps il s'était passé autre chose de plus fort qu'une simple attirance. Ainsi donc il n'était pas le seul à avoir ressentit ce quelque chose de fort entre eux ! Le regard d'azur du Suédois suivit le Juge qui alla au bord de l'eau... Quel corps superbe il avait ! Les épaules larges, justes ce qu'il fallait pour se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras, la taille et les hanches plus étroites, les longues jambes et les fesses fermes moulées dans son boxer noir... Et ces cheveux de jais qui voletaient au vent marin... Aphrodite se leva à son tour, le rejoignit dans les vaguelettes et, venant se mettre devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer, il noua ses bras autour du cou du beau Juge des Enfers, collant son bassin contre le sien…

\- Moi aussi j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de frais... tu sens ? Plaisanta t-il. Mais puisque nous sommes d'accord sur... ce que nous ressentons... peut être qu'on pourrait se soulager mutuellement... et pas seulement en se trempant dans l'eau fraîche...

Aphrodite frottait doucement son sexe nu et gonflé contre l'entrejambe du beau Garuda en le regardant de ce petit air à la fois provoquant et tendre qui n'appartenait qu'à lui... Eaque ne pouvait plus faire un pas et il pouvait sentir le sexe dur et gonflé du Chevalier des Poissons contre le sien qui pulsait douloureusement dans son boxer noir… Il rejeta quelques secondes la tête en arrière avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son compagnon… Son cœur battait vite, très vite et il faillit louper un battement quand Aphrodite lui avoua que lui aussi avait besoin de se rafraîchir, mais que surtout, il ressentait les mêmes choses que lui…

\- Nous soulager autrement… qu'avec de l'eau fraîche… Répéta dans un murmure le Népalais à l'oreille du Suédois… Mais crois-tu que ce soit raisonnable… Ajouta t-il vraiment pas convaincu par sa dernière phrase…

Eaque redressa la tête et fixa intensément son regard d'ambre dans les deux lacs d'azur et soutenant le regard à la fois tendre et provoquant du joli Poisson, glissa une main entre leurs deux ventres serrés l'un contre l'autre et effleura du bout des doigts le sexe tendu qui ne demandait qu'à être câliné…

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais... Il eut un petit rire… Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été... Je sais que ce que ma proposition va à l'encontre de ce que je t'ai dit juste avant... Ajouta le Suédois en ne pouvant retenir un petit soupir de plaisir.

Aphrodite eut peur soudain qu'Eaque le trouve versatile et changeant... Il l'avait été oui, par le passé et peut être l'était-il encore car c'est difficile de changer, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, comme si chacun essayait de lire dans le cœur de l'autre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- Ce ne sera qu'une caresse qui n'engage à rien... juste un moment de plaisir, si tu veux... Murmura le Chevalier d'or presque timidement.

Mais dans son regard d'azur on pouvait lire qu'il espérait que ce ne soit pas justement, qu'un moment de plaisir, qu'une simple attirance, mais peut être le début de quelque chose de plus sérieux... Il s'allongea dans le sable mouillé et y entraîna Eaque avec lui... Les vaguelettes les recouvraient, puis s'éloignaient, puis revenaient... Le petit soupir de plaisir d'Aphrodite n'avait pas laissé le Népalais indifférent mais en même temps il ne savait pas trop où il en était, ni où voulait en venir Aphrodite avec son petit jeu de la séduction… Se donner un moment de plaisir et se séparer ensuite comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux ? Eaque avait du mal à admettre ce genre d'hypothèse… Il se mit sur le côté et attira Aphrodite vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement puis embrassa une tempe couverte de fils de soie bleus turquoise…

\- Aphrodite… je n'ai pas envie d'une simple partie de plaisir avec toi… Une partie de plaisir, c'est peut-être ce que mon corps peut laisser croire, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon cœur… j'ai envie d'un peu plus avec toi…

Le Juge des enfers était entrain de se noyer dans les deux lacs azurs qui le regardaient eux aussi intensément si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Ses mains commencèrent à caresser les courbes affolantes du corps de porcelaine alangui contre lui et le Garuda s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas plus raisonnable que le séduisant Poisson quand ses doigts approchèrent doucement, mais sûrement de la virilité dressée entre les cuisses pales et fuselées du Chevalier d'or…

Aphrodite était bien conscient qu'il se contredisait... D'abord il disait à Eaque qu'il voulait changer, qu'il n'était plus ce garçon coureur et très porté sur le sexe, et ensuite il lui proposait de se soulager mutuellement et que ça pourrait rester un simple moment de plaisir... Vraiment qu'allait penser le Juge de son comportement ! Mais le séduisant Suédois était sincère dans ses deux affirmations... Il voulait vraiment changer et trouver enfin une relation stable et sincère, mais en même temps, le Juge le tentait trop et il ne se sentait pas la patience de savoir si ce serait sérieux avec lui... Les déclarations du beau Garuda lui firent très plaisir et il se dit que finalement, ils pourraient peut être concilié les deux souhaits...

\- J'ai envie de croire à la fois ton corps et ton cœur... Murmura t-il en frôlant les lèvres d'Eaque. Le coup de foudre ça existe n'est ce pas, et... c'est peut être ce qui nous est arrivé sur cette plage...

Les mains douces et chaudes du Juge des Enfers glissaient sur sa peau, lui arrachant de petits frissons et des soupirs de plaisir et ce fut pire lorsqu'elles frôlèrent son sexe tendu... Eaque ferma les yeux et ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir… Aphrodite, le joli Poisson dont il était entrain de tomber amoureux venait de faufiler sa main dans la ceinture de son boxer et ses doigts fins avaient commencé à caresser tout en douceur sa virilité tendue que la sienne… Il frémit au doux contact, se rappelant des sensations qu'il n'avait pas éprouvées depuis longtemps. Un léger soupir lui échappa et il se laissa aller à cette affolante sensation, invitant Aphrodite à continuer… Il avait très envie de demander au suédois de lui retirer son boxer afin qu'il sente ses doigts sur sa peau, mais quelque chose le freinait… Il se contenta donc de soulever légèrement son bassin pour aller vers les caresses affolantes et de plonger son regard doré dans les yeux bleus azur du troublant garçon à côté de lui...

\- Eaque... tu veux bien que nous nous donnions du plaisir ?

\- Nous donner… du plaisir… Je… je ne sais… pas… Pourquoi pas… j'aime tes caresses mon joli Poisson… et je crois que je ne serais pas long à craquer sous tes jolis doigts habiles… haletait le beau Garuda depuis longtemps aux portes de l'extase...

Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aphrodite se préparait à faire l'amour avec un garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer, mais d'habitude il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser de lui le dit garçon, puisqu'il savait qu'après ils ne se reverraient pas… Avec Eaque c'était différent... Certes il avait envie qu'ils se donnent du plaisir, mais aussi il s'inquiétait de ce que le beau Juge pensait de lui et surtout, il espérait bien que cette fois ne serait pas la seule et qu'il y aurait autre chose que le plaisir... il voulait de la tendresse aussi et... pourquoi pas plus encore… Alors tandis qu'ils caressaient mutuellement leurs sexes tendus de désir, le regard d'azur d'Aphrodite se plongea dans les yeux d'ambre de celui qui allait devenir son amant…

\- Eaque... j'aime sentir tes doigts sur moi et je sens que le plaisir que nous allons nous donner sera intense... mais dis moi... après... tu ne partiras pas n'est ce pas ? Tu ne me laisseras pas seul ?

Le Chevalier d'or se sentait un peu idiot de poser cette question qui pourrait sembler enfantine au Népalais mais il souhaitait tellement que leur étreinte ne soit pas éphémère, qu'il y ait encore quelque chose après...

\- Je voudrais plus qu'un moment de plaisir avec toi... je voudrais te garder... faire mieux connaissance avec toi, connaître ta vie, tes goûts...

Tout en parlant, les doigts d'Aphrodite continuaient leurs caresses sur le sexe gonflé du Juge des Enfers... Une caresse lente et douce pour lui montrer sa tendresse naissante avant de l'emmener sur les chemins de l'extase… A ce moment là Eaque n'avait qu'une envie enlever le boxer dans lequel son sexe était retenu prisonnier… Il retira donc ses doigts de la douce hampe de chair du Chevalier d'or, provoquant un petit soupir de frustration chez celui-ci et les glissa dans la ceinture de son sous vêtement qu'il retira en soulevant sensuellement ses hanches… Puis, il revint vers Aphrodite et recommença ses caresses…

\- Désolé pour ce petit contretemps mon joli Poisson… Mais je me sentais vraiment trop à l'étroit… Affirma t-il avec un petit sourire coquin…

Le Juge des Enfers ne savait pas trop où tout cela allait les mener… Enfin si… A une jouissance qui allait sûrement être intense et qui allait les laisser à bout de souffle dans un premier temps… Mais qu'allait-il en être par la suite… Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre… Deux regards emplis de désir et d'interrogations dont une question du troublant Suédois à laquelle Eaque ne put s'empêcher de répondre par une autre question…

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur que je te laisse… je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener… mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai envie d'une relation durable avec toi…

Les doigts fins du Poisson étaient si doux sur son sexe gonflé et à présent, Eaque souhaitait ardemment une chose bien précise… qu'Aphrodite accélère les vas et vient de ses doigts et l'amène au septième ciel…

\- Va plus vite mon ange… fais moi jouir… On verra… un peu plus tard… pour recommencer plus doucement…

En disant cela, le beau Juge des Enfers raffermit ses doigts sur le sexe du Chevalier d'or et se mit à caresser de façon presque frénétique le bout hypersensible avec la pulpe de son pouce et ce avec l'intention de lui faire atteindre l'extase en même temps que lui l'atteindrait…

Aphrodite avait l'impression que, pour une fois, c'était lui qui freinait un peu les choses, mais une phrase d'Eaque le rassura un peu 'ce dont je suis sûr c'est que j'ai envie d'une relation durable avec toi'… Le Poisson ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les caresses de plus en plus rapides du Garuda et intensifia lui même ses caresses sur le sexe tendu de son compagnon. Ce petit jeu, bien sûr, les amena là où ils voulaient aller.

\- Oh oui, oh oui... c'est trop bon, je vais craquer... va encore plus fort !

Le corps du Suédois se cambra et il se libéra avec un cri de plaisir sur les doigts habiles du beau Népalais. D'ailleurs ce dernier le rejoignit dans l'extase et jouit à son tour sur les doigts fins d'Aphrodite. Les deux garçons retombèrent sur le sable blanc en soupirant de bien être. Puis Aphrodite vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Juge qui l'enlaça de ses bras forts. Il n'avait eu que trop rarement des moments de tendresse après l'amour et c'était ce que son cœur recherchait maintenant.

\- Tu es très doué pour les caresses tu sais... Murmura t-il de sa voix douce. Eaque... est-ce que tu penses qu'un amour né d'un coup de foudre peut durer toute la vie ?

Décidément, poser ce genre de question n'était pas trop dans les habitudes du Chevalier d'or, mais là, il avait besoin d'être rassuré…

\- Merci mon joli cœur ! Mais tu n'as rien à m'envier à ce niveau là… Répondit le Juge des Enfers en caressant doucement le dos du séduisant Suédois depuis sa nuque jusqu'à la courbe affolante de ses reins…

A la question d'Aphrodite Eaque changea de position et se retrouva sur le joli Poisson le recouvrant ainsi de son corps et plongea ses orbes ambrés dans les jolies perles azur…

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à ta question mon ange… Mais j'espère au fond de mon cœur qu'il en soit ainsi… Le Garuda sembla pensif un instant… Quand tu parles de coup de foudre… Tu veux dire que c'est ce que tu as ressenti ? Comme moi la première fois que je t'ai vu ?

Son cœur battait la chamade et, il sentait celui d'Aphrodite battre aussi vite ; lui répondant dans un troublant écho… Le Chevalier des Poissons avait vécu tellement d'aventures amoureuses durant sa vie... ou plutôt sa première vie... que maintenant qu'il souhaitait trouver un amour stable et durable, il était devenu un peu... méfiant... et pas de chance pour Eaque, c'est lui qui faisait les frais du nouveau comportement du Suédois... Pourtant le Garuda semblait le comprendre et même approuver ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Oh toi aussi tu as ressenti ce coup de foudre ? demanda t-il en se redressant pout regarder Eaque dans les yeux. Moi j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange lorsque je t'ai aperçu tout mouillé, perché sur ce rocher... J'ai tout de suite eu envie de te séduire, mais pas seulement ça... je voulais aussi te connaître et... surtout que tu ne repartes pas...

Jamais le Gardien du 12 ème temple n'avait dit ces mots à un autre garçon et là, en les disant au Juge des Enfers, il avait bien conscience que c'était une sorte de... déclaration d'amour... d'engagement quelque part... Mais bon, Aphrodite ne voulait pas influencer Eaque pour qu'il reste avec lui, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient donné du plaisir... Il s'assit donc en regardant à nouveau son séduisant voisin.

\- Accepterais-tu de venir dîner avec moi à Rodario ? L'aubergiste du village fait une excellente cuisine grecque... Il eut un sourire charmeur et coquin. Mais bien sûr il faudrait d'abord que je passe dans mon temple pour enfiler un peu plus de vêtement que... ça... conclut-il en soulevant son petit slip de bain posé près de lui. Et puis, toi aussi il te faudrait quelques vêtements... Tu as pris une chambre quelque part ?

Maintenant qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est-à-dire se donner un immense plaisir, Eaque avait peur qu'Aphrodite ne le laisse tomber… et ne veuille plus le revoir par la suite… Mais il fut rassuré par les paroles du Suédois quand ce dernier avoua que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, il avait tout de suite eu envie de le connaître et en aucun cas envie qu'il reparte… Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les orbes dorés du Juge des Enfers…

\- Tu as capturé mon cœur mon bel ange et à présent même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te laisser…

Les yeux du Chevalier d'or rivés dans les siens, Eaque sentait les battements de son cœur aller de plus en plus vite… Il leva une main un peu tremblante d'émotion vers le visage en face de lui et caressa doucement une joue de porcelaine du revers de ses doigts…

\- J'accepte volontiers ton invitation… Répondit-il en souriant à la proposition du joli Poisson… Par contre, pour la chambre, je n'ai encore rien réservé… Je suis directement venu sur la plage en arrivant des Enfers… J'avais très chaud et j'ai eu envie de me baigner… Tu connais la suite… Mes vêtements sont restés sur l'autre plage… Je pourrais t'y attendre si tu veux le temps que tu ailles à ton temple te changer… Puis avec un clin d'œil coquin en voyant le petit maillot de bain du Chevalier d'or… Tu ne te sens pas trop à l'étroit dans ce petit bout de tissu mon joli Poisson ?

Les deux garçons ressentaient la même chose et Aphrodite sentit son cœur s'emballer de joie... Ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter... Il posa sa main par dessus les doigts d'Eaque qui caressaient sa joue.

\- Oh tu n'as pas de chambre ? Et bien j'ai une idée... On va chercher tes vêtements sur l'autre plage et ensuite, si tu veux, tu pourrais venir chez moi... tu pourrais te doucher et te changer tranquillement avant d'aller dîner...

Le Suédois s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter le séduisant Juge des Enfers. Shion ne verrait certainement pas d'objection à la présence d'Eaque au Domaine Sacré... De toute façon depuis qu'ils étaient en paix, chacun pouvait recevoir qui il voulait dans son temple.

\- As-tu emmené des vêtements ? Je ne pourrai pas t'en prêter des miens parce que nous n'avons pas tout à fait la même carrure, mais si tu en as besoin, on pourra s'arrêter dans le temple de mon ami Angelo pour lui en emprunter quelque uns... il est parti en voyage... Puis il se leva et enfila le maillot de bain qui avait amusé Eaque.

\- Maintenant je rentre très bien dedans tu vois ! Dit-il en tournant sur lui même. Tout à l'heure je n'aurais pas pu... Conclut-il avec un petit sourire charmeur et coquin.

Il rassembla ses affaires dans son sac et replia son parasol. Puis il enfila une légère chemise blanche qu'il ne ferma pas.

\- Je suis prêt !

Eaque eut envie d'accepter la proposition du Suédois de venir chez lui pourtant quelque chose le freinait…

\- C'est gentil à toi mon ange de m'inviter au Sanctuaire d'Athéna… Mais tes amis ne vont-ils pas voir d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée d'un Juge d'Hadès sur leur domaine sacré ?

En invitant Eaque à venir avec lui jusqu'au temple des Poissons, Aphrodite n'avait pas pensé à ce que pourraient penser les autres chevaliers ou le Grand Pope. Rendre des comptes ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait rapproché d'Angelo qui était pareil...

\- Bah tu sais, le Sanctuaire est beaucoup moins refermé sur lui même depuis que nous sommes en paix, et c'est tant mieux ! Et puis tu es avec moi... tu ne vas pas errer tout seul...

Combien de temps y avait-il qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Cinq minutes environ ? Cinq minutes à peine et déjà Eaque avait à nouveau envie de serrer le séduisant Suédois contre lui… Aussi il ne résista pas et posant ses mains sur la taille fine du Chevalier d'or, l'attira contre lui mettant leur bassin en contact…

\- J'ai pris un sac avec quelques affaires… Je comptais rester quelques jours en Grèce… Je te remercie de me proposer des vêtements d'un de tes amis… Angelo… Avec un tel prénom, ton ami doit être quelqu'un de particulièrement sympathique…

Aphrodite eut un rire léger en entendant la réflexion du Juge sur le Cancer…

\- Il est très sympathique... maintenant ! Enfin lui et moi nous sommes toujours très bien entendus... Toi, tu dois le connaître sous le nom de DeathMask… Il ne veut plus utiliser ce surnom depuis sa résurrection, et pourtant il n'aime pas non plus son prénom ! Moi je trouve que quand on le connait il lui va bien !

Eaque avait entendu parler de DeathMask comme étant un Chevalier cruel et sans scrupules… Mais ça, c'était pendant les guerres et le Garuda se dit qu'il avait certainement changé puisque d'après les dires d'Aphrodite, il ne voulait plus utiliser ce surnom…

\- Ainsi ton ami Angelo était l'ancien DeathMask… Je comprends qu'aujourd'hui il ne veuille plus de cet horrible surnom… Angelo c'est beaucoup mieux… Je trouve dommage qu'il n'aime pas ce prénom…

Puis les deux garçons se détachèrent de nouveau l'un de l'autre pour finir de rassembler leurs affaires…

\- C'est d'accord… Je nous téléporte sur l'autre plage… On aura plus vite fait que d'y aller à la nage ou en passant par le chemin par lequel tu es arrivé… Le Juge des Enfers attira encore une fois Aphrodite dans ses bras et intensifia son cosmos… Tu es prêt pour un petit voyage ma jolie rose des sables ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire…

Connaissant déjà la réponse d'Aphrodite, Eaque ferma ses beaux yeux ambrés… Inconsciemment le Suédois s'accrocha un peu plus à Eaque, lorsque le cosmos sombre de ce dernier les enveloppa pour les transporter sur la plage du Sanctuaire. La tête lui tourna un peu... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti d'aussi près l'aura d'un habitant des Enfers et le cosmos sombre lui rappela les Enfers, ce lieu où ils étaient morts tous... y compris Eaque d'ailleurs... et l'épisode tragique de la mort de Shaka... Lorsqu'ils furent sur le sable blanc, le séduisant Chevalier d'or releva son visage vers le Garuda et se perdit un instant dans les beaux yeux dorés qui lui firent vite oublier ces souvenirs indésirables.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller mon ange ? Se soucia Eaque en se détachant légèrement du joli Chevalier d'or mais sans ôter ses mains de la taille fine…

\- Ce n'est rien chéri... juste un petit étourdissement... Il sourit à son amant. J'avais oublié que le cosmos des Spectres et surtout des Juges était si... fort, si puissant mais aussi... sombre... Il enlaça Eaque plus étroitement. Pardonne moi... mais tu sais... ça ne m'empêche pas d'être... tombé amoureux de toi...

\- Je suis désolé… Pardonnes-moi… Ca ne se reproduira plus… Je te le promets… Je n'utiliserai plus mon cosmos quand nous serons ensemble… S'excusa le Garuda en caressant doucement les longues et soyeuses boucles turquoise du garçon dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux…

\- Embrasse moi... Murmura le Poisson pour toute réponse…

Durant quelques secondes, le Juge du Garuda caressa de son regard ambré la jolie bouche bien dessinée de son compagnon… Puis, franchissant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages, il captura les douces lèvres pour un tendre baiser qui devint vite exigeant tandis que leurs mains recommençaient à caresser le corps de l'autre… Le baiser fut magique comme le Suédois s'y attendait... Il trouvait que le Garuda embrassait divinement bien... Puis Aphrodite se sépara à regret du Népalais. C'était la fin de l'après midi et les deux amoureux avaient prévu d'aller dîner à Rodario, alors autant laisser Eaque se rhabiller car ensuite il fallait qu'ils aillent au XIIème temple afin que le Poisson puisse se changer et que le Juge du Garuda puisse s'installer… Et puis avec regret, il laissa le séduisant Suédois se détacher de lui et commença à se rhabiller… Il enfila son jean et son tee-shirt noir sans manche sous le regard brûlant d'Aphrodite qui semblait un peu regretter de voir le corps du beau Népalais disparaître sous le tissu de ses vêtements…

\- Voilà, je suis prêt… Tu nous emmènes chez toi mon ange ? Demanda le Juge des Enfers en mettant son sac sur son épaule et en se serrant contre le joli Poisson…

Le cosmos doré qui les entoura fit légèrement frissonner Eaque qui ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir de bien-être… Et quelques secondes plus tard, la petite plage de sable blanc était redevenue déserte alors qu'un Chevalier d'or d'Athéna et un Juge d'Hadès réapparaissaient tendrement enlacés sur l'esplanade du temple des Poissons… Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Aphrodite se fit en s'embrassant et en zigzagant tandis que leurs mains se faufilaient sous leurs vêtements et partaient de nouveau à la découverte du corps de l'autre… Une fois à l'intérieur, ils refermèrent la porte en s'appuyant dessus, déjà enflammés par le baiser et les caresses qu'ils étaient entrain de partager et qui ne semblaient pas devoir finir… Et, juste derrière eux, le grand lit blanc du séduisant Suédois semblait attendre les ébats amoureux des deux amants… Le Népalais s'asseya sur le bord du lit et tendit une main au Chevalier des Poissons en signe d'invitation…

\- Viens vite mon cœur… J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour…

Les deux garçons avaient enfin trouvé cet amour auquel ils aspiraient depuis si longtemps et ils l'avaient trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour toujours !

FIN


End file.
